strider in remnant
by DiazTJ
Summary: Set after strider 2 and UMVC3. 2 months after returning to his home world, strider Hiryu is going to retire peacefully,however he is suddenly 'approached' violently by a robot from another world and he goes there to is is my first fic so go easy on it.Rated T due to violence,and I DO NOT own RWBY or strider for they are both owned by Monty Oum and Capcom respectively.
1. Prologue: a new world

**Prologue**

Year 20XX

Somewhere in the countryside of Japan, a man was standing in the fields pondering about something. This man is dressed in a bluish outfit that is sleeveless and resembles the uniforms that ninjas wore back in the feudal age of japan. He also wears a red scarf, and a red kanji can be seen on the left side of his uniform, and it is the kanji of the first character of his codename. His hair is brown, and his stoic eyes which often make him look serious are blue. This man is Hiryu, and he is a high ranking member of the striders, a group of assassins and mercenaries trained to tear down criminals and destroy evil organizations.

Hiryu: ("**I wonder how long it has been ever since I came back here right after I killed the grandmaster a second time and got sucked into that wormhole that led me to that dimension with all those fighters that appeared from other worlds...?")**

Hiryu:("**Still, with the grandmaster dead, The world is now at peace again. I can retire right now, but I can't help but think that there is still evil lurking about somewhere in either my world or other worlds in other dimensions...")**

As if answering his question, a bright light suddenly flashes behind our strider hero.

Hiryu: "...?!"

Hiryu then whips out his weapon; an immensely sharp plasma sword that has a tonfa like hilt, and is constantly emitting large amounts of electricity. This sword is the Cypher, a powerful weapon only available to special A-class striders due to how difficult and dangerous it is to use it, and that since Hiryu is also a special A-class strider, he is able to use it with flawless swordsmanship.

A mysterious cloaked figure emerges from the light,and then in a flash, it immediately dashed towards hiryu while seemingly holding something. However Hiryu saw it coming, and dashed around the figure in an attempt to avoid it and cut it down right after that. The figure However, did something unexpected and fired a projectile at Hiryu, who immediately deflected it back, hitting the mystery person immediately before he went in for the kill. The mystery person then suddenly whipped out a sword to deflect Cypher, causing hiryu to be slightly surprised, though it did not stop him as he then hit the figure's sword several times in very quick succession before slicing it off and then slashing the figure several times in inhuman speed. The figure then fell down, though it's body suddenly started to emit electricity, but it was not moving for some reason.

Deeming the situation safe to investigate, Hiryu walked over and pulled off the figure's cloak, and he saw that his opponent was not human, but rather a robot. Even though it was advanced, it was still not as advanced as some of the robotic enemies that Hiryu fought back then during the grandmaster's tyrannical reign. In any case, the robot itself was painted jet black, though it's visor is white and it's arms and legs had red outlines on them. The robot's helmet had two fins on the sides, it's knees were covered by spiky kneepads and it wore two shoulderplates on it's shoulders. It's chest armor look fairly bulky but was at least humanoid in a way, and on it's 'hands' were it's weapons. On the right was the sword that Hiryu sliced in half, and on the left was some kind of gun that looked like a high caliber rifle, which the robot presumedly use to shoot hiryu just now. But what stood out the most to Hiryu was the insignia that is painted on the robot's right shoulder. It looked like the head of a wolf with three claw marks drawn onto it.

Hiryu: ("**Hmm... I have never seen this insignia before... but why did this robot attack me? Something is definitely **

** going on though, and i should investigate this right now.")**

Seeing no other choice, Hiryu then turned to the direction of the light that the robot came from and walked towards it.

Hiryu: *while walking* ("**Maybe that light over there could be a portal to the world that my robotic attacker came from. I should go through it and get some answers.")**

Our strider then walked through it and the light disappeared right after he went in.

_10 minutes later in a certain city..._

In an unoccupied warehouse somewhere in a familiar city, a familiar light then flashes out and Hiryu then jumps out of it.

Hiryu: "...Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: Investigation

**Chapter 1**

Hiryu: "Where am I?"

Those were the words that our hero spoke immediately upon landing. Hiryu then started to scan the environment he is in, and discovers he is in a warehouse filled with all sort of boxes and crates of various sizes. But what drew Hiryu's attention was the insignia on the boxes; they are the same as the one he saw on that robot! Hiryu decided to ponder on it, but he suddenly heard footsteps coming from his left and decided to hide behind a bunch of large crates.

?: "Hey where is that robot? Shouldn't it be back or something if it flashed back here through those portals that it creates?"

?: "Nah you're probably imagining things, it's probably the outside traffic being too loud just now."

Hiryu took a peek and saw that the people that walked through here are two guards that wore black spandex suits, along with white vests that are probably worn for extra protection. They also wore grey bracers on their wrists, along with grey shinguards on their boots. Lastly the guards also wore masks that nearly covered their entire face except their chins and mouths. Judging from the tone and pitch of their voices, Hiryu believes that both of these guards are male, and probably just run-of-the-mill soldiers if their casual way of talking is anything to go by.

Guard 1: "No way, I'm sure just now that robot did come back here, Otherwise, I wouldn't have heard the sound of it's portal appearing here and now."

Guard 2: "And I'm telling you, it's probably your , that robot is probably still out there scouting in other dimensions, so it's still not back yet."

Guard 1: "Yeah I suppose. But that robot's brand new right? I mean we stole it along with many others similar to it from those guys in Atlas, and that tin can is supposed to be some kind of prototype for a new class of combat droids.

Guard 2: "Well yeah, those things are said to be super strong and really difficult to take down too! I heard they can do more than just fight well, but I have no idea what exactly, though knowing those guys in Atlas, it's a bunch of scientific crap and mumbo jumbo.

Guard 1: "In any case, with those robots by our side, we can now take on whatever those humans throw at us. Even the Schnee dust company will have problems trying to find people strong enough to take on those robots, right?

Guard 2: "Yeah I hear you, there's no way those humans could take on us, the White fang now!"

Guard 1: "That's right! *starts looking around* we spent too much time talking should go inspect the other parts of the warehouse immediately.

Guard 2: "Yeah, you're right. Let's go over the other side and stand guard there."

The two guards immediately left the area. But unfortunately for them, Hiryu heard everything that they said, leaving him to wonder what to do next.

Hiryu: **("So the organization that sent that robot to my world is called the white fang... hmm, but what's this Atlas and Schnee dust company that those guards were talking about?")**

Hiryu: ("**It's no use standing here pondering about it. I should go outside and collect more information first.")**

Looking up, Hiryu saw that there are a few windows in the ceiling,though they are way too high for even him to around, Hiryu saw that there is a tall pile of crates that happened to placed below one of the up to it, Hiryu immediately took out a hook-sized sickle that he used for climbing walls to climb up the pile of he reached the top, Hiryu then jumped towards the ceiling and hooked himself to it with his sickle, then he moved to the window and opened it with his free hand before climbing up and out to the roof.

Hiryu then stood up and took a look at his new surroundings. He could see dozens of buildings,skyscrapers and probably hundreds of vehicles and people moving around in the streets below. Initially Hiryu mentally questioned himself over the name of the city, but then he decided to just look around the city first and wonder about it's name later. Hiryu then double-jumped over to a building across the road and started to climb up with his he reached the top and decided to double jump to another nearby building and repeat the same thing.

Hiryu: *while jumping around the buildings* (**"This White Fang must be planning something evil in this world, along with my world. I don't know what it is, but I will put a stop to it. No matter what.")**

While our strider is jumping across buildings...

?: "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Hiryu immediately stopped upon hearing someone scream, and he looked down to investigate who was it that screamed just now.

And what he saw would be interesting all right...

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 1 part 2: Making an entrance

**Chapter 1 part 2**

What Hiryu saw next would be interesting to say the least.

Lying on the streets was a man dressed in a black suit, and he wore a similarly colored hat on his head along with red sunglasses. He also wore a red tie and his shoes, like most of his outfit, is black. He held some kind of pistol on his right hand, but what truly drew his attention is the person that knocked him down. The man's attacker is actually a teenage girl dressed in a black blouse, along with a skirt with red trimmings. On her shoulders she wears what appears to be a red cloak, along with stockings and red-black boots on her legs. She also wears what seems to be a corset,along with a bandolier belt on her waist that seems to have high caliber bullets strapped on it, presumably as ammunition for her weapon, which happens to be a high-quality scythe that she holds on her left hand. Lastly her eyes are silver, and her hair is colored black, though it has several shades of dark girl is one of the main heroines of RWBY, Ruby Rose, and she currently is in a small staring competition with a bunch of men in a store.

One of the men though looked different from the others. He also wore a hat, though his looks like a bowler hat compared to the normal hats the others wore, and he has a cigar in his mouth. His suit is completely white, and he also wears a grey scarf on his wears long black pants along with black shoes, and on his hands he wears black gloves that have rounded sleeves. His hair is orange, and his eyes are green, though one of them is covered by the long bangs of his hair. This man is Roman Torchwick, one of the criminal masterminds in vale, and he is holding what appears to be a walking cane on his right hand,though Hiryu knows better than to think it is just a walking cane as he believes it could be Roman's weapon.

Looking at them, Hiryu was not sure who was evil, but he saw that Roman and his henchmen were trying to rob the store that they are in, so Hiryu deduced that they are evil while Ruby is just a passer-by that is trying to stop him. At least, that's how he sees it right now.

Roman: "Okay... Get Her."

The henchmen then ran straight to Ruby, armed with their swords which they held with the intent to kill. One of them tried to slice her, but she dodged it and then dropkicked him. Then Ruby immediately spinned around and hit the next two henchmen that ran after her, though non-fatally as hiryu saw that she hit them with the back of the scythe's head instead of slicing them in half. The last one then opened fire on Ruby with his assault rifle, but she dodged it by 'firing' her scythe various times, causing her to dash around several times before she launched the henchmen into the air and then following it up by knocking him back to Roman's feet with her scythe.

Roman: "You were worth every cent. Truly,you were. *takes out cigar in his mouth while moving a few steps forward* Well,Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, *he tosses the cigar to the ground and crushes it with his cane* and as much as i'd love to stick around... *he aims his cane at ruby, with a crosshair suddenly popping out at the top of the cane's end***** I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

After he said that, Roman fired an explosive blast at Ruby, but she dodged it by 'firing' her scythe at the ground, launching herself up to avoid the explosion. When Ruby landed, she notices Roman is gone, and looks around for him. She spotted Roman climbing up a ladder on a building, but before she goes after him, Ruby turns around to check up on the shopkeeper, which turns out to be a old man that walked up to the entrance of his shop.

Ruby: "You okay if I go after him?"

Shopkeeper: "Uh huh."

Roman then climbs to the rooftop of the building and runs off, with Ruby launching herself with her scythe to the top as well, in hot pursuit.

Ruby: "Hey!"

Roman: *stops walking and stands at the edge of the roof* "Persistent..."

Ruby readies up for a fight, but suddenly a bullhead flies up behind Roman ,shocking bullhead's hatch then opens up to reveal at least five henchmen, armed with assault rifles, inside it. Roman then jumps onto the bullhead and turns around, holding a red crystalline gem in his left hand.

Roman: "End of the line Red!"

He threw the gem at ruby and then shoots it with his cane, causing it to explode.

Roman: "Whoa-ho-ho-ho! *stops laughing and looks at where ruby is again* Huh?"

Much to Roman's surprise(and anger), Ruby was not injured by the explosion, for she was saved at the last minute by another woman. This woman appears to be middle-aged, and she wears what appears to be a white long-sleeved suit, along with a black business skirt. She also wears black-brown stockings, along with black boots that have brown heels on her legs. Like Ruby, she also wears a cape, but hers is purple on the inside and black on the outside, and is also tattered, but only on the lower sides and there seems to be a horizontal row of diamond-shaped brown beads on the , she is blonde, and she wears glasses over her eyes, which are green. This woman's name is Glynda Goodwitch, and she is a veteran huntress, as well as being one of the teachers in Beacon academy. It is shown that she saved Ruby at the last minute by casting some kind of purple barrier with her wand to protect her.

Roman: *angry* "Get them, you idiots!"

The henchmen then opened fire on the two huntresses( or huntress-in-training for ruby's case), but Glynda kept her barrier up no matter what, and then returned fire by shooting many purple bolts at the bullhead, which could only dodge some of them but not all as it got hit, causing it's passengers to get thrown around a little.

Roman: *struggling to stand still after getting thrown around* "Hey keep us steady damnit! *he looks at the henchmen who managed to recover from getting thrown around* don't just stand there! return fire quickly!"

The henchmen did as they were told and returned fire, causing Glynda to go defensive again and set up another barrier. However Ruby then suddenly 'changed' her scythe to another 'form', one that looked just like a sniper rifle. She then immediately opened fire on Roman and his henchmen, though she could only take down two of them due to the bullhead moving about slowly, and one of her shots grazed Roman's suit,damaging it but not hitting him directly.

Roman: *irritated* "annoying pest!"

Roman then aimed his cane at ruby and fired again. This time Ruby was unable to react on time and got hit, causing her to fall off the roof. Glynda looked back and was shocked at what happened to Ruby, but before she could try to save her...

Roman: *he aimed his cane at Glynda* "IT'S YOUR TURN, HUNTRESS!"

Roman then fired his cane at Glynda, who then looked forward and saw the round coming at her, but could not repel it on time because she was distracted. But then...

**SCHWING!**

The round suddenly explodes, causing Roman to smirk evilly when he thought he shot the huntress. But when the dust cleared, his smirk then disappeared with a look of surprise when he saw what happened.

Standing there in front of Glynda, is our strider Hiryu, who just teleported in front of the huntress and sliced the round with Cypher before it could hit

Her. Hiryu then turned his head around slightly to look at glynda.

Hiryu: "...Are you alright?"

Glynda: "I'm fine but what about..."

Hiryu: "Don't worry about that girl. She's fine, just look behind you."

Glynda then looked behind and much to her relief and pleasant surprise,saw that Ruby was still alive and standing, though she looked surprised as well at being saved unexpectedly by Hiryu.

Roman: "Ah great another one! And who are you supposed to be, ninja- boy?"

Hiryu then looked up to stare at Roman.

Hiryu: "...The last person that you will see in the next few seconds."

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 1 part 3: Battle on the rooftops

Chapter 1 Part 3

Hiryu: "...The last person that you will see in the next few seconds."

The moment Hiryu said those words, he immediately ran to the edge of the roof and double jumped onto the bullhead, surprising both Roman and his goons, with some of them backing off in caution while aiming at the strider.

Roman: *really annoyed* "well... get him!"

Before the goons could do anything, Hiryu sliced off their rifles in inhuman speed, and then slashed them at the same superhuman speed, causing them to scream in pain and fall down. Roman was shocked at how fast Hiryu is even for a ninja, but immediately regained his composure and started shaking his head at his goons.

Roman: *sighs* "It's so hard to find good help these days. I'm so going to kill Junior for the incompetent fools that he gave to me as 'help'."

Roman then charged at the strider with his cane and tried to hit him as fast as possible, but Hiryu is too fast for him as he constantly weaves and sidesteps around Roman's attacks, before throwing a pretty strong left punch at the mobster. Roman did not see it coming, and was hit pretty hard. However Roman stood his ground and continued attacking Hiryu, though again he failed to hit the strider, who countered by kicking Roman's left foot with his right leg before hitting the stunned mobster again in the face with the back of Cypher's Main Grip(Not the short handle which Hiryu always uses to hold the sword all the time). Roman was pushed back, and he saw Hiryu attempting to cut him with his sword, so he immediately tried to block with Melodic Cudgel. However, that turned out to be a grave mistake for...

**SCHWING! SCHWING! SCHWING! SCHWING! SCHHHHWWIIIINNG!**

Despite being a really sturdy cane, Melodic Cudgel was not indestructible, as it was easily cut down by Hiryu, who slashed it five times with Cypher(the last slash is basically the Arch cut command move). Roman was completely wide-eyed and horrified at how the strider just easily sliced his cane into ribbons.

Roman: *shocked* "D-Did you just cut my cane into r-ribbons? (**Shit, I think I might be in real trouble now...**)"

Roman couldn't say anything else as the strider then inflicted a really painful blow on him with cypher, causing him to stagger back to where the pilot of the bullhead is. Roman was still fine, though the injury that he received from Hiryu was really bad.

Roman: "ARGH that really burns! (Just what the heck is that sword?! Some kind of new weapon made by the Schnee dust company?!)

*turns to look at the pilot* Uh I could use some help here!"

The pilot then stands up and walks around to let Roman take the controls, and it turns out to be a girl. She wears what appears to be a dark-red,off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress that has yellow accents as well. On her right hip, there is a blue feather-like accessory attached to her dress, and she also wears what appears to be black shorts underneath her dress. She also has what seems to be a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole tattoo on the upper back of her dress. Lastly, she wears what appears to be black high heeled shoes made out of glass, along with gold earrings and a black choker on her neck as well. Her hair is competely raven black and her eyes are yellowish-orange, though they look fairly serious at the moment right now.

This woman is Cinder, and she is a criminal associate of Roman, though she currently is manipulating and using him for her own goals.

Cinder then proceeds to summon fireballs at Hiryu, who cuts them to nothingness with Cypher before rushing straight to the fire witch. Cinder then generates a fire shield to block Hiryu's slashes, though she starts to have a problem in holding up her shield due to Cypher's unimaginable sharpness, so she had to quickly retaliate by shooting fireballs at the strider. Hiryu immediately stopped attacking and had to dodge them since he couldn't cut them away on time. Seeing her chance to send Hiryu off the bullhead, Cinder then starts to channel fire in between her hands and released it as a stream of fire on Hiryu, who then jumped out back to where Glynda and Ruby were, but not before using his Cypher to release what appears to be crescent-shaped plasma waves at his opponent. Cinder managed to block the plasma waves with her fire shield, though with some difficulty.

After landing on the roof with the two huntresses, Hiryu then focuses for a very brief moment before summoning what appears to be a small two-legged and top-rounded satellite-like drone(the option A robot), much to the surprise of Ruby(along with fascination since Ruby's a weapon geek)and Glynda. Cinder though was amused as to why Hiryu suddenly summoned a small robot alongside him, but at the same time curious. Hiryu then suddenly pointed at Cinder, causing the robot to suddenly be engulfed in flames, before it flew straight to her for a kamikaze attack. Cinder then shot it down with her fireballs, but had to summon her fire shield again as Hiryu then released more plamsa waves which she blocked.

Ruby then joined in and used Crescent Rose to fire off some rounds, which were then blocked by Cinder easily.

Seeing that Cinder is distracted by Hiryu and Ruby, Glynda then started to channel her aura before using her wand to shoot an aura blast above the bullhead, resulting in a dark cloud being created over it.

Roman: *looks up to see the cloud that Glynda created* "The hell...?"

Glynda then waved her wand and a large jagged hail suddenly falls from the cloud and onto the bullhead, damaging it severely to the point that one hail shard managed to break through the bullhead window and nearly killed Roman, who swerved his head on time to avoid it.

Cinder however retaliated by throwing a fireball at Glynda, who blocked it with her barrier. Cinder then summoned a pillar of flame at Glynda, who backflipped away and then used her wand to magically gather the concrete shards that were 'erupted' by the fire pillar to create a large concrete arrow.

Glynda used her wand to throw the arrow at the bullhead, which was being repelled by Cinder who was throwing fire blasts at it. But the arrow keeps reforming despite being hit several times, and it eventually hits the bullhead, despite Roman's efforts to avoid it. The arrow then splits into dozens of smaller arrows, but Cinder then repels all of them by releasing several ring shockwaves with her power.

Cinder: *turns to look at Roman* "We should leave, now."

Roman: "Don't have to tell me twice!"

Cinder then generates explosions at the two huntresses and the strider, but they all managed to avoid them. The bullhead then started to leave, and Ruby tries to shoot it down but Hiryu puts his left hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

Hiryu: *shakes his head * "...Don't bother, you can't shoot them from this position."

Just then, Ruby turns her head around to look at Glynda.

Ruby: "You're a huntress! *starts to put on a pleading and awe-struck face* Can I have your autograph?!"

_Moments after Ruby said that..._

Somewhere in a nearly dark room, Ruby is seen sitting on a chair, with a table in front of her and a sad look on her face while Glynda paces around holding what seems to be a tablet computer. Hiryu is seen standing on the right side of the table with his arms crossed while he looks at what is happening in front of him right now.

Glynda: "I hope that you realize that your actions will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

Ruby: "They started it!"

Glynda: "At least this young man here *referring to Hiryu* saved you when you were shot by Roman Torchwick, and he did try not to cause too much collateral damage while we were fighting."

Ruby: *looks at Hiryu* "Oh yeah! Thanks for saving me! Uh um..."

Hiryu: *he closes his eyes* "... Hiryu. That's my name."

Ruby: "Well thanks Hiryu for saving my life."

Glynda: "Anyway, if it were up to me, you'd be sent home... with a pat on the back... *she notices Ruby smiling hopefully* And a slap on the wrist." *she uses her wand to demonstrate, though Ruby avoids getting hit by her wand*

Ruby: "Eeek!"

Glynda: "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Glynda then moves out of the way and a man suddenly walks in. This man looks to be middle-aged, and he wears what appears to be an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest that has a green undershirt underneath it. He also wears long dark-green pants, along with black trouser shoes. On his neck he wears a dark-green scarf with a small, thistle colored cross-shaped emblem on it. Lastly his hair, while tousled, is grey, and he also wears shaded glass spectacles over his eyes, which are brown.

This man is Ozpin and he is holding a coffee mug on his left hand, while on his right hand he is holding a plate with cookies on it.

Ozpin: *while walking over to the table* "Well, well, what do we have here?"


	5. Chapter 1 part 4: Entering Beacon

**Chapter 1 part 4**

Ozpin: "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Ozpin looks at both of his guests; first he takes a look at Ruby, then at Hiryu, and then back to Ruby. He then walks over and places the plate of cookies on the table while still holding his mug of coffee.

Ozpin: *looks at Ruby* "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes... just like that person..."

Ruby: "Uh... who are you talking about?"

Ozpin: ('**It seems that she does not know who am I talking about.') **"Never mind, just ignore what i said. Anyway, where did you learn to do this?"

Ozpin then shows Ruby footage of her fighting Roman Torchwick's goons through Glynda's scroll, which Hiryu seems to be curious about, though he hides it with his usual stoic face.

Ruby: "S-Signal Academy."

Ozpin: "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Ruby: "Well only one teacher in particular."

Ozpin: "I see..."

Ozpin gestures to Ruby that she can eat the cookies, which she does so with delight as she grabs one and eats it before munching on the others really quickly.

Ozpin: "Well it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

Ruby: *mumbling through her full mouth* "Oh! That's my uncle! *she then swallows the cookies before wiping her mouth off* Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" *she proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises*

Ozpin: "So I've noticed. *He places his mug on the table before sitting down.* And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby: "Well... I want to become a huntress."

Ozpin: "You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby: "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at signal! And then I'm going to apply to beacon! *she starts talking really fast from this point on* You see, my sister's starting there this year, and

she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! *giggles* I mean the police are alright, but hunters and huntresses are just so much cooler and more exciting and really, **gosh**, you know!" *she flips out at the last part , while smiling energetically at Glynda and Ozpin.*

The two teachers then study Ruby carefully.

Ozpin: "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby: "You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of beacon."

Ozpin: *smiling* "Hello."

Ruby: "Nice to meet you."

Ozpin: "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby: "More than anything."

Ozpin then exchanges glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby.

Ozpin: "Well okay."

Ruby then smiles happily when Ozpin said that.

Ozpin: "And what about you young man? You have been really quiet while we were talking. You haven't said anything about yourself to all of us here yet."

All eyes then focus on the strider, who has been silent throughout the whole conversation.

Hiryu: "..."

Ozpin: "You don't seem willing to reveal anything about yourself. Though I must say..."

Glynda then shows footage of Hiryu fighting Roman and Cinder in her scroll.

Ozpin: "You must be very skilled to actually defeat Roman Torchwick very quickly in battle since he is the most wanted criminal in vale."

Hiryu: "...That was nothing. Compared to the enemies that I have to deal with as a strider, he poses a very minor threat to me."

Ozpin: "A strider? I have never heard of such a occupation before in vale. Would you care to elaborate more on it?"

Hiryu: ('**I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell them now, would it?') **"...Very well. But first there is something that I need to say about myself."

Ozpin: "Oh? And what is that?"

Hiryu: "I'm not from this world. I actually come from another dimension."

And then there was silence for a few minutes.

Ruby: "Wait, so you're saying that you come from another dimension, like an alien time travelling? THAT IS SO COOL!"

Glynda: *starts glaring at Hiryu* "Is this some sort of joke young man?"

Hiryu: *glares back at Glynda* "...Do I look like I'm joking?"

Glynda: "Well you don't seem like the type of person to joke around. But you better provide some evidence that you really are not from this world young man."

Hiryu: "...I fought a robot from your world that came into my dimension.

I saw an insignia on it that looked like a wolf with three claw marks on it."

Suddenly both Glynda and Ruby gasped and look shocked when they hear that. Ozpin though was completely calm and unfazed despite their reactions.

Glynda: "Did you say you saw a logo that has a wolf with three claw marks on it?"

Hiryu: "...Yes. And the same robot also has the ability to create time portals, with one of those portals being used by me to enter your world. I ended up in a warehouse where I spotted some soldiers talking about that robot and their uniforms also have it's insignia.I

believe that insignia belongs to an organization called the White Fang. Is this correct?"

Ozpin: "Yes... That's right."

Glynda: "The robot that Hiryu fought... could it be that latest model that Atlas is creating in that project of theirs?"

Ruby: "Eh? What project?"

Ozpin: "Project Goliath. It is basically about Atlas creating a new class of combat droids to help deal with both the grimm and the White Fang. The robots' designation, from what i know is AG-1, with AG

meaning 'Atlesian Goliath'. The construction of these robots is kept in complete secret to the populace, so only members of the ruling councils, along with academy headmasters such as me know about this."

Ruby: "Woah..."

Ozpin: "Anyway, I believe that Hiryu is telling the truth; some of the robots were stolen by the White Fang a few weeks ago, though fortunately the robots they stole were incomplete, meaning they won't be able to do any serious damage to the populace. And It's possible the white fang used one of them to travel to other worlds for some kind of conspiracy."

Hiryu: "You don't have to worry about that robot; I destroyed it completely

before it could try anything evil, and from what I saw in my fight against it, it is still an incomplete prototype so it shouldn't be a danger to me."

Ozpin: *raises an eyebrow* "Hmm I see. Well anyway you haven't told us about what a strider is supposed to be, so please start explaining."

Ruby: "Yeah I wanna know too!"

Hiryu: "...Very well. Striders are basically an organization of assassins and mercenaries created to destroy evil and take down criminals. There are several ranks that striders can be classified as. The lowest ranking ones are designated as C-class, and they act as the frontline soldiers for the striders. A C-class strider is as dangerous as a whole team of special forces soldiers, and they mostly carry machine guns though some of them carry melee weapons as well.

Ozpin: "Special forces? Just like our hunters?"

Hiryu: "Something like that."

Ozpin: "I see..." *gestures for Hiryu to continue*

Hiryu: "Above C-class striders are the B-class ones. They are as dangerous

as several teams of special forces and usually they carry plasma swords as their weapons. They also act as intelligence operatives and can steal info from their enemies to learn more about them."

Ruby: "Woah... These striders must be really strong if they can take on whole teams of criminals all at once! So what's your rank Hiryu?"

Hiryu: "I'm almost getting there. Above B-class striders are the A-class striders. They are very powerful, and are capable of fighting many skilled opponents all at once. Their strength is so great that they can even fight armored vehicles alone and they can go toe to toe with regiments of soldiers all at once.

Both Glynda and Ruby look amazed when Hiryu described what A-class striders can really do in battle. Ozpin though was still completely unfazed, but even he is completely impressed at the striders' might.

Hiryu: "But even those striders can be surpassed, and the only people that can do so are the special A-class striders. Those who reach this rank are virtually capable of fighting armies head-on thanks to their superhuman skills and abilities, and they are also able to use the Cypher, which is the plasma sword that is strapped to my belt.

Ruby then spots the sword and, being the weapon geek that she is, tries to inspect it, only for Hiryu to stop her.

Hiryu: " The Cypher is immensely sharp and is difficult to use for anyone that is not a special A-class strider, so I recommend you don't try to touch it."

Ruby: *sad* "Aww..."

Ozpin: "So since you carry that Cypher on your belt, am I to assume that you are a special A-class strider?"

Hiryu: "...Yes."

Ruby: "Wow... Then that means you're part of the best in the striders?"

Hiryu: "That's right. And I'm also the youngest strider to reach special A- class in my organization."

Glynda: "The youngest? Hiryu how old are you right now?"

Hiryu: "22."

Ozpin: "I see... You said that striders are not just assassins, but also mercenaries?"

Hiryu: "I did say that."

Ozpin: "Well at your age you can't enroll in Beacon academy since 22 is already exceeding the age range needed for students. However..."

Ozpin takes a drink from his mug before continuing.

Ozpin: "We can however hire you and appoint you as both a combat instructor and a guardian for beacon academy. So what do you say Hiryu?"

Glynda: "Are you sure about this Ozpin? There are still some things we don't know about him."

Ozpin: "Well you did tell me that he saved both you and miss Ruby while you two were fighting Roman, and that he also told us that the striders are formed to fight evil and subdue criminals, so I don't see anything wrong with hiring him to help us. Do you Hiryu?"

Hiryu shakes his head, as if saying no.

Ozpin: "Well then do you accept my offer to hire you as a instructor and guardian, strider Hiryu?"

Hiryu: ('**He looks to be a trustworthy person. And since he is the headmaster of an academy that fights evil, I have no reason not to accept his offer.') **"I accept your offer, Headmaster Ozpin."


End file.
